wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
A Big Flippin' Deal
A Big Flippin' Deal is the 75th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 3rd in Season 6. Summary Maryse clashes with Mike about a dog while Brie has a pregnancy scare and Trinity is offered a role in The Marine 5: Battleground. Recap Brie Bella’s attempt to get pregnant with Daniel Bryan seem to have finally paid off on E!’s Total Divas … until it turns out they haven’t yet. While Brie is disappointed, the close call does make her realize her wild-child days are numbered and, if she really is going to be a mom, she had better make the most of it before she is. Sexy bathing suit photoshoots and Brie Mode ensue, and it’s Nikki who ends up having to talk her sister down and remind her that having a child doesn’t mean Brie is never going to look good or have fun again. Naomi is still treading water in the locker room and looking for her next big move when she’s presented with a major opportunity to co-star in “The Marine 5” alongside The Miz. She’s pumped to get the nod, obviously, but there’s one big problem: Her character, Murphy, rides a motorcycle, of which Naomi is deathly afraid. Jimmy Uso tries to get her to practice on his daughter’s moped, Naomi wipes out and flips on him for not taking the whole thing seriously. Not only does Jimmy then present her with a beautiful bouquet and words of encouragement, he books a flight to visit her on the movie set — something he had previously indicated he wouldn’t be able to do. We also get our first real glimpse at Maryse’s life with The Miz this week, in particular her knack for making significant purchases without giving him a heads-up. The first is forgivable — she adopts a dog, adding to their already massive menagerie at home. But the second is less so: Maryse puts a massive deposit down on a house in LA that could be charitably called a fixer-upper in the hopes of flipping it and Miz is none the wiser about it. He admits he’s nervous Maryse is going to spend too much of their money while he’s off filming the movie, which would be a massive blow given his dedication to saving money. Maryse convinces Miz to trust her on the house, which he does, and they even resolve their other spat by giving Maryse’s nephew the adopted dog before the kid clowns Miz in French. It’s kind of awesome. Image gallery 001_td603_fullshow_ipv.00147--2e6763a9dd4702def90ce4409b1ac871.jpg 002_td603_fullshow_ipv.00141--4b384c44d1c019c5833a0a9b7295cf6d.jpg 003_td603_fullshow_ipv.00210--0cf6595baacbf6ee50da1be7ecda5766.jpg 004_td603_fullshow_ipv.00214--21e7cd945706f1a98baf939ba425f0e2.jpg 005_td603_fullshow_ipv.00283--255c7a1217ce75e02d156d86241663e9.jpg 006_td603_fullshow_ipv.00318--7c9e8e5eedc7cf454a96b93a61dd1565.jpg 007_td603_fullshow_ipv.00319--bf7e4c85e4adbbb591bd488b12962626.jpg 008_td603_fullshow_ipv.00427--0dabf3cdc6af7c043831f30b1f551ffe.jpg 009_td603_fullshow_ipv.00481--e10d4c1392d5dcc8c7bbba8e93c7d5be.jpg 010_td603_fullshow_ipv.00518--b2c9dd287ae99e61ed93d22dda93f7a8.jpg 011_td603_fullshow_ipv.00542--74d587746142f714215e20b1aa6ed6ff.jpg 012_td603_fullshow_ipv.00576--510b18665b4bad7a565160f69f43e324.jpg 013_td603_fullshow_ipv.00595--cb201761084887887d04a6f691f491c6.jpg 014_td603_fullshow_ipv.00627--2121b88c23db18ab528394a967836f51.jpg 015_td603_fullshow_ipv.00660--3112c3ac02217431134c68ab72abaad0.jpg 016_td603_fullshow_ipv.00689--a95bdc7c1cbf34b13b53706422845dd9.jpg 017_td603_fullshow_ipv.00723--0bc142673eb3dcd97fb1ee4a1f8534eb.jpg 018_td603_fullshow_ipv.00756--4957eb84e8710a39a06c9ea232e839c6.jpg 019_td603_fullshow_ipv.00771--15bf008049e20d9c4341cb670b43dca4.jpg 020_td603_fullshow_ipv.00901--89b518fcf43e2e64c91e02c184ac14e3.jpg 021_td603_fullshow_ipv.00906--5c580f476d3c757c0f3aedaed622b6fb.jpg 022_td603_fullshow_ipv.00926--0d2c819bc424b94db4fdb4ae598d9598.jpg 023_td603_fullshow_ipv.00998--f1cf9cfd2773436950a5978eec4b9a22.jpg 024_td603_fullshow_ipv.01010--bf0d3e9a09371f20373cfbe65c644582.jpg 025_td603_fullshow_ipv.01019--92cf0b55724f1d82751ca566b7a43d1a.jpg 026_td603_fullshow_ipv.01052--68876be33f64001b01c57560e525a451.jpg 027_td603_fullshow_ipv.01057--b76d6f7c4f5e42ed80c4158e012f43e6.jpg 028_td603_fullshow_ipv.01077--576837fc69a24b8f17ee6240f1405edc.jpg 029_td603_fullshow_ipv.01094--9a5a6c863ef8a4b0b76be55fb9287600.jpg 030_td603_fullshow_ipv.01133--52b7d243b3691247c3de11b45830c81c.jpg 031_td603_fullshow_ipv.01169--f111d0409a2d1f00eb9a6aca79448b66.jpg 032_td603_fullshow_ipv.01178--8f27972550f7535f953bd056d91851e7.jpg 033_td603_fullshow_ipv.01201--1161cc8bcb3556328ea9fa88223fbed7.jpg 034_td603_fullshow_ipv.01306--f96e47893517fef57dfa1f29fc6ab6c7.jpg 035_td603_fullshow_ipv.01318--2578a7162072ecf753753e43f4fe26e2.jpg 036_td603_fullshow_ipv.01403--eb48b23a53c1a92fd7f6cc2ac161c273.jpg 037_td603_fullshow_ipv.01406--7e6813e04ae6d43d55201d1559afacdd.jpg 038_td603_fullshow_ipv.01430--dde0bfd9aca1026c3b0902daac670c4e.jpg 039_td603_fullshow_ipv.01484--065de21a0711b183e00da39ea11bb9e4.jpg 040_td603_fullshow_ipv.01497--ede9f1557051a1658cf090857dce6056.jpg 041_td603_fullshow_ipv.01512--3bb5bb21d400215cc24af4e1baeafa06.jpg 042_td603_fullshow_ipv.01536--be3167c08dbb853762d8e815074cf2d4.jpg 043_td603_fullshow_ipv.01586--30d342dcb7b03398b992c062f99e64b7.jpg 044_td603_fullshow_ipv.01607--f9ee6ec85521b4d29ad2f7f976ea2667.jpg 045_td603_fullshow_ipv.01725--2cdedd84722621fdb4bcd68ab9627d64.jpg 046_td603_fullshow_ipv.01738--561b50beb62cae1f159a748bec1e60ac.jpg 047_td603_fullshow_ipv.01761--b0628e087367f441f46daf3619e5bca4.jpg 048_td603_fullshow_ipv.01792--2384604a60b33ba7ea7e25d3ef41479c.jpg 049_td603_fullshow_ipv.01900--6cf8d1dc7da738dafd457698250312b8.jpg 050_td603_fullshow_ipv.02139--9f122e606425801b55c1675263baa3af.jpg 051_td603_fullshow_ipv.02140--d3d89870cf821a4684eeeacae99a4282.jpg 053_td603_fullshow_ipv.02218--896f7789e9e26453e082a50071d88f1f.jpg 054_td603_fullshow_ipv.02468--0e380a09ebb44c161a6874bed44dd9b9.jpg 055_td603_fullshow_ipv.02494--54f3507133a6e4a57e1d146693b3578f.jpg 057_td603_fullshow_ipv.02601--004b92e9f402f4f54dfa5a5decb4e6fd.jpg Category:2016 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse